Sakura and The Boys
by MizzDemongrl06
Summary: Sakura gets forced to go to an all boy’s school. Now that she’s dressed as a boy will she be able to keep secret or will her roommate and guy friends found out? SakuraNaruto Neji Garra Sasukeif u want more guys tell me kR&R plez!
1. Sakura aka Sakuro

**Summary: **Sakura gets forced to go to an all boy's school. Now that she's dressed as a boy will she be able to keep secret or will her roommate and guy friends found out? Sakura/Naruto Neji Garra Sasuke(if u want more guys tell me k)R&R plez

Sakura and The Boys

"WHAT!" screamed a pink headed girl

"Sakura for the 100th time you have to attend an all guy school." replied Tsunade.

"But why!" screamed Sakura in anger of having to go to an all guy school.

"Because they're rumors of someone trying to kill innocent boys there. And you are our best ninja! Now stop complaining and go!" yelled Tsunade getting annoyed.

Sakura then left her office with rage. She was expected to be at the school by tomorrow. When she got home she started to get ready. She cut her hair which went up above her shoulders and her bangs going down to the edges of her eyes. She then put a hat over it to make her look more like a guy. Then she took some bandages and tied it around her chest to sort of hide her breast. Then to hide her breast even more she put a huge T-shirt over it. After that she put on her regular underwear then guy boxers over it. With baggy jeans shorts over then.

When she looked at herself in the mirror she had o admit she looked pretty good for a guy. But then she wondered how she would be able to get through this mission without someone finding out about her?

Her thoughts finally left when she left to the school.

Once she got there she went up to the office and handed the man at the desk her form.

Name: Sakuro Hanurashi

Age:17

Village: Hidden Leaf Village

Rank: Sannin

"Okay Sakuro your room number is 251 and your roommate is Naruto Uzumaki." Said the mad handing her a schedule and temporary ID card.

"Thank you." said Sakura walking out to find her room.

'Great a roommate.' she thought rolling her eyes

'**Who knows he might be hot!'**

'We're on a mission remember.'

'**Who says we can't have fun?'**

'Oh shut up'

She stopped thinking to herself when she arrived at her room. She knocked on the door and a black spiked haired boy opened it. "Umm… are you Naruto?" she asked in her most boyish tone ever. She had to admit that he was very cute. (hey she's a girl)

"No I'm Sasuke. Naruto is inside. Are you is roommate or something?" asked Sasuke looking at the strange pink haired boy.

"Um…yeah. I'm Sakura-I-I mean Sakuro." Sakura said quickly before he suspected anything.

"Okay come on in then. And what's with the pink hair?" he asked staring at her/him (something like that)

"Oh…..uh…my mom…um.. had pink hair and…uh…I got it from her….yeah." Sakura said trying to make it sound convincing. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and took him(I'm just going to say him okay) to Naruto.

"Hey so I guess you're my roommate right? Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was also wearing a orange shirt with black shorts.

"Oh hi. I'm Sakuro nice to meet you too." He (remember this is Sakura) said.

"Well your bed is over here and feel free to put your things anywhere. Then I want you to meet my friends. They're meeting us in the training area."

After Sakuro (I'm going to say this one last time just to be sure. Sakuro is Sakura okay) finished putting away his things he left with Naruto to the training area. Once they got there he saw four boys talking to each other. One was Sasuke, the one he met earlier, another was a red haired boy with eyes that looked like he wore way too much mascara (spelling?). Another boy had long hair that was in a ponytail near the end of his hair. Then the last one had spiked hair that looked very messy, he was also holding a dog.

"Hey guys this is my roommate Sakuro. He just started school today." said Naruto waving his hand.

"Hi my name is Neji." said the boy with the long hair.

"Garra." The boy with the mascara said.

"Sup. My name is Kiba! And this is my pal Akamaru." He held up his dog.

"Um….hi." Sakuro said not knowing what else say.

"Okay are you guys ready to train?" asked Sasuke.

"Hell yeah! Nobody better go easy on me!" Naruto said getting ready.

"You ready Sakuro?" asked Kiba.

"Um. Yeah" Sakuro said getting in battle position.

"Don't think we're going to go easy on you just because your new here." said Garra glaring at him.

"I know. I'm ready." Said Sakuro.

After hours of sparring with each other Naruto collapsed in exhaustion. "Whew! I'm tired! How bout you Sakuro?"

"yeah." Breathed out Sakuro falling to the ground in sweat.

"Okay. Come you guys lets go take a shower." Naruto started getting up.

Sakuro just stood there in shock of having to take a shower with them. He watched as they started walking to the shower headquarters. "Hey Sakuro you coming?" asked Neji.

"Uh……. It's okay I'm just going to take a shower later." Sakuro said trying not to blush.

"Don't be shy we're all guys here." Said Kiba starting to drag Sakuro to the showers. Akamaru following behind.

'Oh God help me.' Sakuro thought as he was getting dragged.


	2. Suspisions

**Authors note:** HIYA! Lol well hey peoplez thanz sososososo much for the reviews I love u all! So on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

As Sakuro (sakura) was being dragged to the shower headquarters he started to think about how the hell he was supposed to get out of the mess he was in.

'Oh great I haven't even been here for a day and they are about to find out my secret!'

But as soon as he thought that he heard a loud bell ring.

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Aw man class is starting and we still need to take a shower!" wined Naruto in a sad tone.

'YES! Saved by the bell!' thought Sakuro getting up.

"I guess we'll just have to take one after school." said Sasuke walking towards the school grounds.

"Man now I'm gonna smell!" cried Kiba with Akamaru howling.

"You always smell." Garra said ignoring Kiba's glare.

"Well let's get going!" Sakuro said running towards the school.

'Hm…. There's something strange about him. I just can't put my finger on it.' Thought Garra, watching Sakuro run to the school.

"Let's go Garra! We don't want to be late do we?" said Naruto.

"I'm coming." He said walking.

"Hey guys wait up!" yelled Neji running to catch up.

**In The School**

"Okay Sakuro let me see your schedule." Asked Naruto.

(I'm just gonna make up some of the teacher's name k)

**1st period – Dr. Izuke –Healing training**

**2nd period – Kakashi sensei – Advanced Physical Training**

**3rd period – Itachi sensei – Dark Energy Training**

**Lunch –**

**4th period– Mastuke sensei – Chakra Training**

**5th period – Dr. Takuri – Mental Training **

**6th period – Free Time**

"Well you got 4th and 5th with me and Neji. Uh…..1st with Kiba and 2nd and 3rd with Garra and Sauske." said Naurto.

"Thank you." Said Sakuro thoughtfully.

"Let's go then." Said Kiba

"See ya later Sakuro!" yelled Naruto walking to his class.

**In class**

"Okay everyone we have a new student today." said Dr. Izuke. "Everyone, this is Sakuro."

"Um….hello." Sakuro said looking down.

"Why don't you tell us a little about your self?" asked Dr. Izuke.

"Well I came from the Hidden Leaf Village and I am very glad to be able to come here." He said smiling.

"Hey why do have pink hair!" yelled on of the students from the back.

"Be quiet Shikamaru!" yelled Dr. Izuke. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Garra."

"Okay."

As the classes passed by Sakuro was finally able to rest his tired bones. He had gone to go sit under a tree near the training grounds. Then notices someone walking towards him.

"Sakuro what are you doing here?" asked Garra sitting next to him.

"Oh nothing. Just tired from my first day is all." Sighed Sakuro

'**Wow Garra is so hot with his eyes like that.'**

'Hey we're on a mission here!'

'**So! He's still hot!'**

Sakuro stopped in mid thought when Garra noticed Sakuro's staring. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh uh- nothings wrong!" Sakuro said putting a fake smile on trying not to blush.

"I need to tell you something Sakuro."

"What is it?"

"I know it sounds strange but there is something about you that I've been wondering about."

"Like what?" said Sakuro starting to get worried that Garra might have figured out that Sakuro isn't a boy.

"Well the way you move and the way you sound it almost seems that your not what we think you are."

"I-I-I can uh explain!"

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT!" Sakuro said doing an anime fall.

"Well if you are I can understand."

"IM NOT GAY!" yelled Sakuro.

"Then why do almost sound like a girl and you move your hips while you walk?"

"Well...because I...uh...live with alot of girls...and...uh...bad habits? Sakuro said trying to sound truthful.

"Um...okay."

"Oh look at the time I better go find Naruto." said Sakuro getting up.

"..." Garra just watched Sakuro as he left.

'He's lying.' Garra thought disappearing with his sand.

Sakuro was walking through the dorm room halls trying to find his room.

'Is this the way I went last time?'

**'Damnit Sakura your lost!'**

'Shut the hell up!'

"Sakuro is that you?" asked a familiar voice up ahead.

"Um yeah." he said squinting to see who it was.

"It's me Sasuke."

"Oh hey Sasuke!" he said waving.

He ran over to Sasuke hoping he would tell him which way Naruto's room was.

"What are you doing here?"Sasuke asked.

"I'm looking for my room." Saskuro said embarrased.

"Oh well come in and I'll give the directions it's pretty confusing around here."

"Thank you so much."

Sakuro walked into Sasuke's room and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"So were's your roomate?"

"He left on mission."

"Oh."

"I''l give you the directions after my shower okay?" Sasuke said taking off his shirt.

"Oh..u-u-h-h o-k-k-kay." Said Sakuro trying not to look, blushing 20 shades of red.

**Author's Note**

ooooooooooooo! so how do you like that for a second chapter? Well another should be coming soon okay! I luv the reviews! thank you! Plez R&R for me!


End file.
